


Home

by HandsOfGold



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfGold/pseuds/HandsOfGold





	Home

Sunlight was fading in a pale winter horizon, the clouds that had been crowding the sky during the day however had vanished, allowing it to assume a beautiful, deep blue colour. Pale silver stars clouded the silky sky, barely visible, the moon not having risen yet. The glowing points were scattered across the reflection in the window.

The lights in the bath were turned off, only the warm glow of street lantern lights was cast through the large windows onto the stainless white tiles. Neither of them had ever understood why a bathroom would ever have transparent windows, but they had, at some point, decided that it was not their problem if anybody ever looked into it - a case that was highly unlikely in the deserted street the house was situated in. It was a lovely area at the edge of the city, only a small path, enclosed with hedges, was between two houses each. Barely anybody ever walked the street from which the lantern light came, especially not after dark. And if anybody had chosen to take a walk there just tonight they wouldn't see anything but blackness behind the dark windows, possibly assuming the house to be deserted.

Benjamin probably hadn't caught the reason why his lover insisted on turning the lights off every time in the bath, and Roel was very glad he didn't because if he did he probably just wouldn't join him anymore. He already had to hold him, pressing him close with his arms around his chest to prevent him from growing restless after five minutes had passed. If he succeeded in keeping him there long enough it was guaranteed that he would eventually cease the struggle and simply fall asleep in the water, which was exactly what Roel wished to achieve. He had his reasons.

They hadn't much talked to each other today, sometimes it seemed to Roel that the other would forget he was there; not in a bad way, simply as a result of being lost in thought. He was wonderful to look at when lost in thought, with far distant eyes, his hands always drumming on something, fumbling with his hair or performing any other repetitive move. Sometimes he would even sing a melody he'd note down instantly.

Tonight it was quite different, yet all the same. He was humming a strange tune under his breath, sometimes changing into quietly singing pieces of lyrics. The song seemed more than a spontaneous idea, rather like an existing song that was, however, not quite finished yet but still needed some development. Roel listened cautiously until it had ended. The other's mind certainly was far away again, his fingers disturbed the silent water around them.

"Is that one of the new ones?" he whispered at last, immediately startling his lover.

"Did I just...?" he cursed under his breath before he let his head sink back onto his lover's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, it is. Still needs some improvements, though I can't quite capture where exactly they need to be done."

"That can wait," Roel replied calmly as he'd noticed the restlessness taking hold of Benjamin again. Christmas was always a time where he was forced to take some days off work in favour of family. While Roel spent his own Christmas home with his family, Benjamin would drive a couple kilometres to be with his own. If Roel was lucky he'd be home before his beloved, allowing him to take advantage of Benjamin's still relaxed, calm mood to drag him to bed, the couch or the bath to spend one of the rare, quiet evenings.

"I guess so..." Benjamin shrugged, but it was obvious that his mind was with lyrics and melodies again.

"Sometimes I think you're forgetting about me!" Roel said in a jokingly complaining tone.

"Hmh? No... why would you?" the other replied absentmindedly, causing him to chuckle.

"Come on, turn the creative brain side off for once, or should I make you?" he said, slightly teasing.

As he didn't receive an answer he sighed exaggeratedly and strengthened the tightness of his left arm around Benjamin while his right hand ran over the other's stomach and chest up to his neck, under the remaining dry part of his hair. At the instant he could hear the other's previously silent breathing, see the way he closed his eyes and opened his mouth just a little bit in front of his inner eye.

Content about the now unrivalled attention he kissed his beloved's hair and continued to move his thumb over the soft skin of his neck in small circles. They both enjoyed the moment of absolute silence in which only the two of them existed, without any disturbing thoughts.

Roel would love exploring his beloved's body with all senses, from head to toe. He found himself recalling that distinctive smell ever so often when they weren't together, even though he'd never actually notice it when they were together. Different spheres dominated his mind then, especially when they were as close as they were now.

He could suddenly feel Benjamin's own hand reaching for Roel's one that was still caressing his neck. He entwined their fingers, if only gently, allowing him to press Roel's hand onto his skin. His pulse beneath his fingers was a granted intimacy that silently asked him to go on.

Roel let Benjamin's hand slip gently before he pushed his long hair back over his shoulder, exposing the bare skin he had previously caressed.

He pressed his lips onto his beloved's neck in a tender kiss at first, a kiss that lost its tenderness as it was repeated. A slight flash of teeth before the kissing eventually turned into sucking, his lips having covered every inch of the sinfully seductive skin beneath them by the time he allowed himself to catch a deep breath.

His lips softly crashed back onto a particular area of skin that was already reddened slightly. At the instant Benjamin bent his head to the side, stretching the skin which Roel had kissed. As he repeatedly kissed it he inhaled his beloved's scent that seemed to enwrap his senses in a mist of desire. Slightly biting into the skin he could hear Benjamin cry out quietly, his fingers found Roel's arm somewhere in the water and grabbed it hard. The quick pain that shot through his arm was intoxicant in every way.

He kissed the spot again before his lips went back down on it, now sucking, causing a soft moan and the grip on his arm to loose. When he could finally get himself to press the final kiss to his beloved's neck his brain was intoxicated, not quite able to catch a clear thought anymore.

"Let me take a look at this," he muttered softly but Benjamin stopped his hand as it was reaching for the light switch, only allowing his lover to let soft fingers brush over the spot again.

"Feels good to be back home," he whispered and turned his head to kiss his lover.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed, musing quietly. To a certain degree it seemed to surprise Benjamin to hear this. Roel was sure his beloved could feel his little smile, though. It was about time for them to come out with this.

Benjamin put his head into the little notch above Roel's collarbone and closed his eyes, his body pressing a little closer to his lover's. None of them said another word as they rested against each other, their hands entwining underwater. The only sound to be heard was the occasional movement of the water, a tiny wave brushing against the edge of the bath.

Benjamin was breathing steadily, not quite asleep yet but in that peculiar state of hovering between sleep and wake. Roel, unlike him fully awake, opened his eyes to look down at his beloved. Despite the darkness and their positions he could make out the rough outline of his face, the slightest hint of his hair's colour. His eyelashes were visible as thin, arched lines against the shine of a particular street lamp.

The weight of the other on his chest was light, even lighter than it should be despite the ease the water brought. The past two years had been the most stressful ones in their lives and Roel often found himself caught by a shadow of fear for his beloved. He was beginning to look quite the way he'd done when they'd first met, always tired and stressed like the perfectionist he was. He wouldn't allow himself to sleep until his body forcibly shut down, for there was always something to improve on whatever he was doing at the moment.

His character was still shaped by this behaviour, his perfectionism never quite ceasing. By now it was mostly Roel that shut him down before his body felt the need to. He wasn't quite as pale and tired as before anymore. Looking at his smaller shape in his arms today Roel felt the need to thank somebody for the path his life had taken.

Instead of engaging himself into the melancholic behaviour he wasn't fond of at all he laid his arm around Benjamin again, as if to rock him soothingly. His fingers ran across the other's palm and he found himself burying his face in his hair again, or rather resting his head in it as to not disturb his peaceful rest.

He didn't know how long they lingered in this position, his beloved's warm body so close to his, hanging after countless trains of thought, until he could feel Benjamin stirring on top of him.

"Did I wake you?" Roel whispered carefully. Benjamin shook his head. Rather unwilling Roel sat up straight, leaving the warmth of his beloved's body. Benjamin decided to kiss him once again, gently, to which Roel responded by dragging him down on top of him and kissing him deep.

Benjamin broke the kiss at some point, gasping for breath. Roel let out a chuckle and he began to laugh suddenly, in a way that was all too familiar to Roel and which he loved. It unwillingly caused him to laugh, too, until Benjamin silenced him with his lips.

They remained for a little while, chest on chest, feeling each other's breath on their lips. Their arms were around each other and Benjamin finally rested his head, face down, on Roel's chest. He muttered something into his chest that Roel couldn't understand. The sound of his voice was enough to make him smile and kiss his hair again.

It was a shame this moment had to end like every other moment in life. The sudden absence of warmth as he left the bath without his beloved close to him anymore and he stretched out, yawning.

"Are you coming to bed?" he called out to Benjamin, who had already left the bathroom and gone somewhere else like the ever so active person he was. Roel, still tired from the previous days' activities, couldn't quite understand this behaviour. He was indeed tired.

"I'll just get something to drink, I'll be there soon," Benjamin called back, causing Roel to smile, knowing what was going to happen for sure.

He turned on the lamp on his nightstand, taking a book to his hand. It was the only interesting one he had at hand, likely to keep him awake long enough. Half an hour later he looked at Benjamin's glowing alarm clock and went downstairs to check on his beloved.

He had to smile when he saw him, head resting on top of hastily scribbled notes and lines on his desk, so vast asleep that it was impossible to wake him up until morning. This was exactly what he'd signed up for.

Roel's smile turned into a grin as he remembered his naivety. Skin and sweat and sex had turned into kisses and conversations. Waking up next to each other. Finding spontaneous notes wherever he went. Not finding his own stuff in Benjamin's creative chaos. Carrying his sleeping boyfriend through the house because he forgot his basic human needs over his work. In the end Roel couldn't phrase a single regret.

A bright purple bruise was forming on the other's neck, barely hidden by his hair. Something to explain to everyone. Long overdue anyways.

Roel turned off the lights in the study before the took his beloved into his arms, lifting his light weight up to carry him to bed. He covered him with the blanket and laid down beside him, only to feel his body shifting closer to his own seconds later. He turned off the lights and embraced his beloved to slowly dream away in his embrace.


End file.
